


Columbinine: teh true story

by Poodlecake11



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, deliberately bad, i don't even remember writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodlecake11/pseuds/Poodlecake11
Summary: Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold shoot up the school but Eric has a secret he's been keeping from Dylan.





	Columbinine: teh true story

Eric and Dylan sat in Erics cat. The windows xp were shut for safe measures that Dylan could not escape from him crutches, he had also locked doors.

"So we gon shoot up the school," Eric remanded Dylan. Fiddle the shotgun in his lap. Dylan looked on at Eric's hands. His tiny girl hands. The way Erics tiny girl hands touched the gun lead Dylans mind away from violence and towards something else: murder. "Its gonna be just like columbine. I will shoot you the gotdamn face if yo dotn' do this witd me. Do you understabd2?"

"Yes Eric you manic. Before we fatalie shoot yourselves the library, I wanted to you no something" Dylan shivered. Eric had turned the air conditioner on and it was only 3 degrees centre outside. "Eric, am much love you, that why I give you a foot message when you play doom at my hose last week. Yo have tiny girl feet. Just do like Eric Harris."

Dylan blushed and looked at his friend Dylan. Beytayed. How could Dylan say such a thing about him? After he trusted him with his tiny girl fret?

"Dylab I feel so betrayed by you, after I trysted you with my tiny girl feet?L" Eric cried at to his hand and picked up back the gun. "Get out the car Dolan. We got noavto murder the kiddos m. 

"Oh you crying Rick?" Askef Dylan. "I not bettay you, I love your and I want you to downer the hot foot on my ass you get me?" He said. Whippibg the sweet fron Erics facade. "U love you Eric."

"Will you Mary me Dylan for I am pregrenaent within you baby. It is birther win my rectum and it gone pop"

Dylan held his hand. His tiny girl hand. He thought about his tiny girl features, his tiny girl feet. Eric was Brandi. Dulan had only now realiser hus mistake and that Eric and brandy had never actually been seen together in the same roof. Eri crossbred his arms, widening for his nasty Jew friend to reveal his secret.

"Eric yo is brandy twinklerg. Explain yo tiny girlish. You had been Brenda all along!" He said. "Thatswhy you love Brady bevause you is brady. Your a Marxist."

@oh no." Cried bradney m. "I dint want you to find out liek this." Eric did a much cru flooding the car with his Years grill when the water had reached Dylan ms ankles. "I wanted you to know I love you and to vope with my homeo salient tentacles I became Bradley. Can we die God because u cannot live with myself now you knoe the truth."

"Yes" dupan said. He effortlessly unlocked the doors and got out with his ted 9 and shot at a kiddy in the car park m. Thugs kid war rachel scoot. Rangel died and then erlic and fulan went to the library and murdeted done smother children before they like heacher again.

@i gave always lived you bradycardia Harrison.@ Dylan said before he shot himdelf in the head with Erics carbon trifle. He fell to the floor. He was ded.

"Moooo Dylan!" Eric croew again and kissed fulsne dead warm lips, bleeping: "I loved you always Logan Paul and your music was good."

"it's everyday bro" Dylan coughed out as he died. Eyoc shot hikself with amthe shotgun from the car and died instantly, Dylan 

When they read the news they were sad because they dead and they donte geu they pussy they wanted.They end

TBC


End file.
